taffandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas The Tank Engine (engine)
Thomas is a tank engine. He came to Sodor in 1915 as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1946, at which time he was transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some freight cars. Later that year, after rescuing James from his crash, he was given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches, whom he named Annie and Clarabel. Bio in the Railway Series After Thomas acted cheeky to Gordon one day, Gordon decided to pay him out by pulling him away before he had been uncoupled from his coaches. Thomas was pulled across Sodor at high speed and afterwards resolved to never tease Gordon again, but this brief excursion beyond his boundaries seemed to give him a desire to see more of the world and be part of it. Thomas was given charge of Henry's morning train after he fell ill, but forgot to be coupled and only stopped when a signalman told him that he had no train. Thomas's real first chance at pulling a train came when Edward offered to shunt coaches while Thomas took a freight train for him to Wellsworth, but the freight cars got up to their tricks and pushed him down Gordon's Hill; Thomas narrowly avoided a collision with the buffers. After this incident, Thomas was permanently transferred to Wellsworth to learn the ways of the goods yards. After James came rushing through one day and crashed into a field, Thomas came to his aid and Sir Topham Hatt, satisfied with Thomas's work, gave him charge of a branch line. Bio in the TV Series Thomas the Tank Engine started his life on the Island of Sodor as a cheeky little engine who shunted coaches for the Main Line engines, such as Henry and Gordon. He liked to play tricks on them, including Gordon, "the biggest and proudest engine of all". He was taught a lesson when Gordon tricked him into being coupled to him during his express run. Tired out, he decided never to tease Gordon again, realising he did not have to be important. Soon he desired to pull his own passenger train too, much to the bemusement of the other engines. He got his chance when Henry became ill, and no one could pull the passenger train. However, Thomas was so excited that he accidentally left his train and his passengers behind, believing he was pulling it easily. He soon realised his mistake and returned to pull the train. The engines laughed at him, though, and soon Thomas wanted to get out of the shunting yards and see the world. Edward offered him a chance to pull freight cars, and Thomas excitedly took the job, not realising how troublesome they could be. The cars pushed him down Gordon's Hill into a siding, where Sir Topham Hatt told him to practice so that one day he would become as good as Edward. Thomas soon proved himself when he rescued James after his accident with the freight cars, using the Breakdown Train. As a reward for his quick and heroic action, Sir Topham Hatt promised him his own branch line. Thrilled, Thomas soon began running his branch line with his two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel, who he grew to love very much. He soon considered his branch line to be the most important part of the entire railway, a fact he would constantly remind the other engines of. However, he continued to make mistakes and dream big, and sometimes this got him into trouble, such as when he was so impatient that he left his conductor behind at Elsbridge or when he wanted to fish, not realising the implications of a fish being in his boiler. His greatest mistake was when he got his snowplow broken in the winter and ended up stuck in a snow drift, having to be rescued by Terence, whom he had insulted earlier for not having "real" wheels. He soon proved himself again, though, when he beat Bertie the bus in a great race. He quickly became friends with both Terence and Bertie, despite their differences. Although Thomas's branch line was indeed the pride of the line, on the main line, things were not going well for Sir Topham Hatt, who was having to deal with Gordon, Henry, and James's sulking, refusing to do Thomas's former work of shunting themselves. After they went on strike, Thomas was brought back to help alongside Edward and their new friend, Percy, who quickly became Thomas's closest friend. Thomas also became friends with Toby after he was asked by Sir Topham Hatt to help their railway avoid a lawsuit from a rude policeman. But Thomas still had some cheekiness in him, returning to teasing Gordon after Gordon slid into a ditch. He soon needed Gordon's help after he blatantly went past a danger sign and fell down a mine. They soon became friends after that and promised never to tease each other again. Thomas and Toby later helped Mrs. Kyndley at her cottage after she was snowed in and helped her celebrate Christmas with a very special Christmas party. The following year, Thomas shared a shed on his branch line with Percy and Toby. However, he became conceited about his brilliant blue paint and soon paid the price when Percy accidentally caused a coal hopper to pour coal all over him. Thomas was angry at Percy, but the two friends soon made up after Percy had an accident with some coal cars. Thomas soon met Trevor, a friend of Edward's, who proved his usefulness when he helped Thomas at the newly constructed harbor. Unfortunately, Thomas became ill a few months later and had to be sent to the Works, while Duck looked after his branch line. When Thomas came back, his brakes were stiff, and made it seem as if they were hard on. As a result, one day, when his fireman was ill, a substitute accidentally caused Thomas to run away, and Harold had to help stop him. Later, when the Viaduct needed to be repaired, the main line engines became late to drop off Thomas's passengers and, as a result, made him late for Bertie. Thomas continued to be of great service to Sir Topham Hatt's railway, although he still remained a cheeky little engine. Thomas later became conceited again when he took his driver's compliment to heart and believed he no longer needed him to work his branch line. This was untrue, but Thomas was too puffed up with himself to not believe it and, one morning, found himself rolling along the line, when a cleaner had accidentally started him up. He soon broke into a stationmaster's house and ruined the family's breakfast. He had to be rescued by Donald and Douglas. As a result, Sir Topham Hatt angrily sent him to the works again. He arrived back a few weeks later just in time to take over for a battered Percy, who just had a predicament with some freight cars. The following Christmas, Thomas was eager to sing carols with the other engines, but had to pick up a Christmas tree for Sir Topham Hatt. Unfortunately, on his way back, he was caught in a snow drift and was lost. Donald and Douglas soon rescued him in time to sing carols with all his friends. Persona Thomas is rather cheeky, but is good at heart and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas's best friend, especially in the television series. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's standard blue livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. In the first three seasons of the television series, Thomas also had red lining on the back of his bunker. However, since the second half of the third season, the lining had been excluded for unknown reasons. Running plate Thomas's running-plate was allegedly a source of some contention to the Reverend W. Awdry during the course of the Railway Series. As originally drawn, it had a distinctive dip at the front, but none at the back. The story goes that, to Awdry's eyes, this meant that Thomas's buffers would be at different levels, an operational inaccuracy and impossibility. This seems curious on Awdry's part, as all the artists had drawn Thomas as having an extra-deep rear bufferbeam to compensate, thus putting the front and rear buffers at the same level. Be it a matter of taste or inaccuracy, the issue of the running-plate had to be settled: thus Thomas' excursion into the Stationmaster's house at Ffarquhar was arranged. After his repairs at Crovan's Gate, Thomas returned with a new running plate that was flat and level from smokebox to bunker. The E2's on which Thomas was based had dipped running-plates at both front and rear and the Hornby Thomas model displays these features, having been retooled from a set of moulds formerly used by Hornby to make E2 models. His television counterpart, however, retains the unique forward-dipped running plate. Basis Thomas is based on the Billington E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotives built for the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway between 1913 and 1916. He is apparently one of the last batch built as only these engines featured his distinctive extended-side-tanks, projecting forward over the leading wheels and little downsweeps at each end of footplate. The E2s were introduced in 1915 to replace earlier members of the E1 class, which had been scrapped. The last five in the ten strong class had extended side tanks to give a greater water capacity, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels 4'6" in diameter. After so many years of service, all of the Billington E2s, both original and modified, spent their last working years at Southampton Docks and they were all scrapped by 1963, the very last pair being Nos 31204 and 31209, the latter being amongst the last batch. Thomas has a slight modification of having wheel splashers over his front wheels whereas the original E2s did not. Too much? While he may seem innocent enough, poor Thomas created a fair bit of trouble for Christopher Awdry and Egmont Books, publishers of the Railway Series, when the latter started asking for more books about the happy little tank engine. Granted, Thomas was the most popular character in the original Railway Series books, but Egmont went too far and thus the problem continues. With the advent of the television series, Egmont started asking for more Thomas and to this day Thomas has eight Railway Series volumes under his undercarriage. Two of the titles actually have very little to do with Thomas - 'Thomas Comes Home' dealt with the adventures of the branch line engines during Thomas's visit to York, while 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' only featured one story about Thomas, although he did appear in two of the other three stories. As a result of Thomas's fame, classic characters like Oliver and D7101 have become largely neglected. Thomas and the toddler When the Reverend W. Awdry created Thomas, he existed only as a wooden toy made for his son, Christopher. This engine looked rather different from the character in the books and television series, and was based on a LNER J50 or a Hudswell Clarke with smaller side tanks and splashers. He was painted blue with yellow lining, and carried the letters "NW" on its side tanks. Awdry claimed that this stood for "'N'o 'W'here", but later works would identify the railway Thomas and his friends worked on as the North Western Railway. On the Payne For the illustrations of Thomas the Tank Engine, Edmund Ward, then-publisher of the Railway Series, hired illustrator Reginald Payne, who decided to base Thomas on the LB&SCR E2 Class. (Awdry was annoyed that Thomas was obviously not the tank engine he had first drawn, but he was satisfied when Payne explained that he was drawn after a real prototype). Unfortunately, Payne did not receive any credit for his work; it is only since the publication of Brian Sibley's 'The Thomas the Tank Engine Man' that he has received recognition. On the big screen In 2000, Thomas made it to cinemas in the box-office flop Thomas and the Magic Railroad, in which he was voiced by Edward Glen. He was the only engine from the television series to play a major role in the story, and even left Sodor briefly. Despite the film's overall failure, Thomas kept on puffing and later featured in straight-to-video features 'Calling All Engines!,' 'The Great Discovery,' 'Hero of the Rails,' 'Misty Island Rescue,' 'Day of the Diesels,' 'Blue Mountain Mystery,' 'King of the Railway,' and 'The Tale of the Brave.' It has been revealed that there is an upcoming theatrical film to take place in London during World War II. In April 2013, Josh Klausner stated that he does not know if the movie is still going ahead. Popular culture The Nene Valley Railway at Peterborough, England, was the first railway in the world to possess a full-scale replica "Thomas," an industrial tank engine built by Hudswell Clarke so nicknamed for its blue livery and resemblance to the famous tank engine. In 1971 the name was made official by the Reverend W. Awdry. Other tank engines the world over have since been dressed up as Thomas. Some railways have even gone so far as to rebuild locomotives to produce a better replica. Unfortunately this has created a divide between preservationists: some claim it disfigures historic locomotives and trivializes the preservation movement, others say it attracts visitors and can potentially spark an interest in railways amongst young children. A "real Thomas" (built for The All Aboard Live Tour) was used in a special play staged to celebrate the eightieth birthday of Queen Elizabeth II, starring beloved characters from children's literature. In the play, Thomas was used to convey Sophie Dahl, the granddaughter of the late Roald Dahl, to center stage, and was greeted by thunderous applause and cheers from the audience of two thousand children and their parents. Another "Real Thomas" is used during "A Day Out With Thomas" events where people actually ride in his passenger coaches and get their pictures taken with Sir Topham Hatt. Additional attractions include petting zoos, pony rides, story telling, viewing of "Thomas and Friends" videos, and temporary tattoos. There are stage performances called Thomas the Tank Engine Live, where people get to see Thomas and his friends perform on stage. Three different plays have been made - "Thomas Saves the Day", "A Circus Comes to Town", and "Thomas and the Hidden Treasure". Thomas has also been known to be seen in amusement parks. In America, Thomas was usually found in "Six Flags" parks until 2010 when the license was not renewed. In Drusilla's Zoo Park near Alfriston, Sussex, England, a special attraction was opened where Thomas carried passengers through the zoo; it also featured James, Diesel, Cranky, and Sir Topham Hatt. At the United Kingdom's Drayton Manor theme park, a special place called "Thomas Land" is dedicated to fans to ride on multiple rides based on Thomas and Friends. The park opened on March 15th, 2008. One of Thomas's models used in the television series is on display there in the "Discover Thomas and Friends" exhibition. Another park is set to open at the Edaville Railroad in Carver, Massachusetts in the summer of 2015, adopting a phase similar to Drayton Manor. Appearences Railway Series *Thomas the Tank Engine *James the Red Engine *Tank Engine Thomas Again *Troublesome Engines *Henry the Green Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Percy the Small Engine *Duck and the Diesel Engine *The Eight Famous Engines *The Twin Engines *Branch Line Engines *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine *Main Line Engines (doesn't speak) *Tramway Engines *Really Useful Engines *More About Thomas the Tank Engine *Thomas and the Twins *Thomas and the Great Railway Show *Thomas Comes Home (doesn't speak) *Wilbert the Forest Engine *Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines *Thomas and Victoria *Thomas and his Friends Other books *Thomas's Christmas Party *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree *Thomas and the Naughty Diesel TV Series *Thomas Gets Tricked *Edward Helps Out (cameo) *Come Out, Henry! (doesn't speak) *A Big Day For Thomas *Trouble For Thomas *Thomas Saves The Day *James Learns A Lesson *Foolish Freight Cars *A Proud Day For James (cameo) *Thomas & The Conductor *Thomas Goes Fishing *Terence The Tractor *Thomas & Bertie's Great Race *Tenders & Turntables *Trouble In The Shed *Percy Runs Away (doesn't speak) *Henry's Special Coal *Whistles & Sneezes *Thomas Breaks The Rules *Down The Mine *Thomas's Christmas Party *Double Trouble *A Cow On The Line (cameo) *Bertie's Chase *Saved From Scrap *A New Friend For Thomas *Old Iron *Percy & The Signal (doesn't speak) *Duck Takes Charge (doesn't speak) *Percy Proves A Point *The Runaway *Percy Takes The Plunge *A Close Shave For Duck (doesn't speak) *Better Late Than Never *Donald & Douglas (cameo) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast *Daisy (mentioned) *Percy's Predicament (doesn't speak) *Wrong Road (doesn't speak) *Percy's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Thomas & The Missing Christmas Tree *A Scarf For Percy *Percy's Promise *Time For Trouble (cameo) *Gordon & The Famous Visitor *Donald's Duck (cameo) *Thomas Gets Bumped *Thomas, Percy, & The Dragon *Diesel Does It Again (cameo) *Henry's Forest *The Trouble With Mud *No Joke For James *Thomas, Percy, & The Mail Train *Trust Thomas *James Goes Buzz Buzz (cameo) *All At Sea (cameo) *One Good Turn (cameo) *Tender Engines (cameo) *Escape (cameo) *Oliver Owns Up (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *Percy, James, & The Fruitful Day *Thomas & Percy's Mountain Adventure *Granpuff *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win (cameo) *Four Little Engines (cameo) *A Bad Day For Sir Handel (cameo) *Peter Sam And The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (cameo) *Home At Last (cameo) *Rock 'N' Roll (cameo) *Steam Roller (cameo) *Passengers And Polish (cameo) *Gallant Old Engine (cameo) *Rusty To The Rescue (cameo) *Thomas & Stepney *Train Stops Play (doesn't speak) *Bowled Out (cameo) *Henry & The Elephant *Toad Stands By *Thomas & The Special Letter *Thomas Meets The Queen *Fish *Mind That Bike *Cranky Bugs *Horrid Lorry *A Better View For Gordon (cameo) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party *James And The Trouble With Trees *Gordon & The Gremlin *Bye George! *BAA! *Put Upon Percy *Something In The Air *Double Teething Troubles *Toby's Discovery *Haunted Henry (cameo) *Thomas, Percy, & Old Slowcoach *Thomas And The Rumours *Happy Ever After *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards (cameo) *Rusty And The Boulder *Snow *Salty's Secret (cameo) *Harvey To The Rescue *No Sleep For Cranky *A Bad Day For Harold (cameo) *Elizabeth The Vintage Quarry Truck *The Fogman *It's Only Snow *Jack Jumps In *A Friend in Need *Twin Trouble *The World's Strongest Engine *Scaredy Engines *Percy And The Haunted Mine (cameo) *Middle Engine (doesn't speak) *James And The Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Gordon Takes A Tumble *Percy's Chocolate Crunch *Thomas, Percy, And The Squeak *Thomas And The Jet Engine *Edward The Very Useful Engine *Emily's New Coaches *Percy Gets It Right *Bill, Ben, & Fergus *Edward's Brass Band *What's The Matter With Henry *James And The Queen Of Sodor *The Spotless Record *Toby And The Windmill (cameo) *Salty's Stormy Tale *Peace & Quiet *Something Fishy *Thomas And The Search For Fergus *Bulgy Rides Again *Harold And The Flying Horse *The Grand Opening *Best Dressed Engine *Gordon And Spencer *Thomas And The Avalanche *Hooray For Thomas *Thomas & The Tuba *Percy's New Whistle *Thomas To The Rescue *Henry & The Wishing Tree *James Gets A New Coat *Thomas Saves The Day *Percy's Big Mistake *Thomas, Emily, And The Snowplough *Don't Tell Thomas *Emily's New Route *Thomas And The Firework Display *Gordon Takes Charge (cameo) *Spic And Span *Edward The Great *Squeak, Rattle, And Roll (deleted scene) *Thomas And The Circus *Thomas Gets It Right *As Good As Gordon *Fish *Emily's Adventure *Halloween *You Can Do It, Toby *Chickens To School *Too Hot For Thomas *James Goes Too Far *Percy And The Magic Carpet (doesn't speak) *Percy And The Oil Painting *Thomas And The Rainbow *Molly's Special Special *Thomas's Milkshake Muddle *Mighty Mac *Thomas And The Toy Shop *Respect For Gordon *Thomas And The Birthday Picnic *Tuneful Toots *Rheneas And The Dinosaur (doesn't speak) *Thomas And The New Engine *Toby Feels Left Out *Thomas Tries His Best *The Magic Lamp (doesn't speak) *Thomas And The Statue *Henry And The Flagpole *Emily Knows Best (cameo) *Thomas's Day Off *Thomas's New Trucks *Duncan And The Old Mine *Bold And Brave *Skarloey The Brave (doesn't speak) *Saving Edward *Thomas And The Golden Eagle *Keeping Up With James (cameo) *Flour Power *Follow That Flour *A Smooth Ride *Thomas And The Jet Plane *Percy And The Carnival (doesn't speak) *The Green Controller *Thomas's Tricky Tree *Toby's Afternoon Off *It's Good To Be Gordon *Seeing The Sights *Fearless Freddie *Toby's New Shed *Edward Strikes Out *Topped Off Thomas *Which Way Now? *Thomas And The Shooting Star *Big Strong Henry *Sticky Taffy Thomas *Wharf And Peace *Thomas's Frosty Friend *Emily And The Special Cars *Thomas And The Colors *Thomas And The Birthday Mail *Duncan's Bluff (doesn't speak) *Missing Freight Cars *Thomas And The Treasure *James The Second Best *Thomas And Skarloey's Big Day Out *Thomas And The Storyteller *Emily And The Garbage *Dream On *Dirty Work *Hector The Horrid! *Gordon And The Engineer *Thomas And The Spaceship *Henry's Lucky Day *Thomas And The Lighthouse *Smoke And Mirrors *Thomas And The Big Bang *Thomas Sets Sail *Don't Be Silly, Billy *Edward And The Mail *Hide And Peep *Toby's Triumph *Thomas In Trouble *Thomas And The Runaway Car *Thomas And The Stinky Cheese *Percy And The Baggage (cameo) *Duncan Does It All *Sir Handel In Charge *Cool Truckings *Ding-A-Ling *Thomas And The Billboard *Steady Eddie *Mountain Marvel (mentioned) *Henry Gets It Wrong'' (doesn't speak)'' *Heave Ho Thomas *Toby's Special Surprise *Exellent Emily *The Party Surprise (cameo) *Saved You *Duncan And The Hot-Air Balloon *James Works It Out *Tram Trouble *Don't Go Back *The Man In The Hills *Thomas Puts The Brakes On *Percy And The Bandstand *Push Me Pull You *Best Friends *Creaky Cranky *The Lion Of Sodor *Tickled Pink *Double Trouble *Slippy Sodor *The Early Bird *Thomas And The Pigs *Play Time *Time For A Story *Percy's Parcel *Toby's New Whistle *A Blooming Mess *Thomas And The Runaway Kite *Steamy Sodor *Splish, Splash, Splosh *The Biggest Present Of All *Snow Tracks *Buzzy Bees *Henry's Good Deeds *Hiro Helps Out *Thomas's Tall Friend *James In The Dark *Pingy Pongy Pickup *Charlie And Eddie *Toby And The Whistling Woods *Henry's Health And Safety *Diesel's Special Delivery *Pop Goes Thomas *Victor Says Yes *Thomas In Charge *Being Percy *Merry Winter Wish *Thomas And The Snowman Party *Thomas's Crazy Day *Jumping Jobi Wood *Thomas And Scruff *O The Indignity *Henry's Magic Box *Merry Misty Island *Gordon And Ferdinand *Emily And Dash *Toby And Bash *Percy's New Friends *Edward The Hero *James To The Rescue *Happy Hiro *Up, Up, And Away! *Henry's Happy Coal *Let It Snow *Surprise, Surprise *Spencer The Grand *Stop That Bus! *Stuck On You *Big Belle *Kevin The Steamie *Wonky Whistle *Percy The Snowman *Tree Trouble *Fiery Flynn *Race To The Rescue *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles *Express Coming Through *Percy And the Monster Of Brendam *Ho Ho Snowman *Flash Bang Wallop! *Thomas And The Garbage Train *Thomas Toots The Crows *Bust My Buffers! *Percy And The Calliope *Thomas And The Sounds Of Sodor *Salty's Surprise *Sodor Surprise Day *Emily's Winter Party Special *Welcome Stafford! *Happy Birthday Sir! *Don't Bother Victor! *The Christmas Tree Express *Kevin's Cranky Friend *Scruff's Makeover *Wayward Winston *Calm Down Catlin *Gordon Runs Dry *Steamie Stafford *Henry's Hero *Not Now Charlie! *The Lost Puff *The Thomas Way *The Phantom Express *Bill Or Ben? *Percy's Lucky Day *Too Many Fire Engines *Santa's Little Engine *No Snow For Thomas *Missing Christmas Decorations *Frozen Turntable *Away From The Sea *The Afternoon Tea Express (doesn't speak) *The Smelly Kipper *Thomas's Shortcut *No More Mr. Nice Engine *Not So Slow Coaches *Flatbeds Of Fear *Disapearing Diesels *Thomas The Quarry Engine *Toad's Adventure Voice Actors *Edward Glen (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Martin Sherman (US; Hero Of The Rails - eighteenth season) *Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Ringo Starr (UK; 2009 Children in Need charity single) *Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - twelfth seasons) *Bernard de Mory (France and French speaking Canada; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Keiko Toda (Japan; first - eighth seasons) *Kumiko Higa (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) *Caspar Phillipson (Denmark; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Marco Vivio (Italy) *Javier Olguín (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Christian Stark (Germany) *Janusz Zadura (Poland) Theme Song Trivia *Thomas was the first engine to have a number. *In real life, Thomas would have been the only surviving engine of his class. *Three Thomas models are currently on display: one at Drayton Manor in the UK, one in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, and the large scale Thomas model used in the spin-off series, The Pack, in Japan at Thomas Land. *Thomas appeared in the Children in Need charity single. He was voiced by Ringo Starr. *Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas model when he was in the US, although it was recently recreated for a sizzle promo for the upcoming 70th Anniversary in 2015. *In Day of the Diesels, it was revealed that Thomas's driver's name is Bob. *Thomas was the first character introduced in the TV series, unlike the Railway Series. Category:Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Team